


Girls Game

by Urshiu



Category: South Park
Genre: Characters in Disguise, Complete, Crazy Plot, Crush, Drama, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Random background characters - Freeform, Revenge, a few different ships, everyone gets the feels, feelings what feelings?, like show quality odd, pinning, same universe as the games so that's mentioned at times, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urshiu/pseuds/Urshiu
Summary: The girls of South Park make a new club with a dangerous game in motion, but boys aren't allowed. Looks like they'll have to sneak in to find out more.





	1. It begins

Girls Game Ch1. It begins

\----

The meeting commenced in Bebe’s basement, with a majority of the South Park girls in attendance. The whole basement was decorated with streamers and had a snack bar against a wall. Bebe banged a gavel against a cardboard podium.

There was a decently sized group of girls on fold out chairs in the middle before the podium. 

“If it pleases and sparkles I'd like to begin today's announcement.” She declared with a cheery smile.

“Sunshine!” the group replied. 

“Today will be the beginning of our newest game. As you all know we're going to need as many girls as possible to compete with the stupid boys and their nonsensical, constant destruction of our town.”

Wendy thought she was going a bit far but didn't want to interject. 

“First it was The Lord of the Rings game about a stick, then it was superheroes and Disney becoming a monopoly, when will it end?”

The group cheered, Bebe carried a rough authority that Wendy admired. 

“Now it's time, now it's our time to shine!” Bebe pulled on a string and a canvas cloth slid out from behind her that revealed, in big letters: Girls Game, in glitter and bright colors. 

“Recruit as many girls as you can and bring them to our Sunday meetings!” 

The name of the game was simple enough, outnumber the boys whenever they plan their next big tirade to take over the streets. 

\---

The following Monday the girls set about recruiting, handing out notes and flyers. Some even contacting girls out side of South Park towards Beaverton and beyond. 

This didn't go unnoticed by the boys, who eagerly wanted to get their hands on a note. 

Cartman gave Stan a rough shove, “Well go see what the chicks are doing.”

“Who me? No way dude, you go.”

Kyle added in, “Yeah Cartman, you go ask them.”

Craig was behind Butters watching from a far as the boys peeked from behind the lockers watching Red and Esther pass notes in the hall and whisper. 

Craig squinted, “What do you suppose they are talking about?”

Cartman replied, “Some sort of shitty chicks only club.”

Craig looked puzzled, “Then why do you care?”

“We don’t Craig! But you have to watch out, girls are crafty, you just wouldn’t understand Jesus.”

Craig flipped him off. 

Butters fiddled with his hands, “You don’t suppose it’s a club about us do ya?”

Stan shook his head, “No way.”

Cartman turned to him, “Ask Wendy, see if she will spill any details.”

“Why would she?”

“Just charm her Stan,” Cartman's voice grew louder, “girls are stupid it won’t be that hard to get them to talk.”

The group of boys slowly disbanded, leaving only Cartman and Stan as Red and Wendy approached them. 

Cartman continued,“You just gotta say, “Look bitch, I know what you’re planning.””

“Planning what?” Wendy asked loudly next to Eric.

He turned, clearly surprised but doubled down, “We know you girls are planning some sort of secret club!”

“So what if we are?”

“Hah! So you admit it!”

“We never denied it.” Red added. 

Stan moved around Cartman, “Is it true Wendy?”

“What do you guys care?”

Cartman rolled his eyes. “We don’t. Your lame chicks only club doesn’t concern us in the leas- Lemme see those flyers!” Cartman reached for the stack of papers she was holding, but she jerked them away. 

“No way!.”

“As if!” 

The two girls briskly walked away. 

Cartman fumed, “Damn, we need a way to see what's on those flyers.” The papers had caught the end of his finger and had given him a paper cut. “Shit this stings.”

\---

Before Gym class the boys were walking in the hall.

Butters looked across the hall, always scanning the area for the boy in the orange parka. Butters smiled. The boy always stayed bundled up, we rarely ever saw his face. Butters smile grew wider, but when you did get to see his face, it was wonderful. 

Through thick fabric Kenny muffled a greeting to Butters as he passed with Stan and Kyle in the hallway. Butters waved back with a “Hey fellas!” before being cut off by one of Cartmen’s most recent tirades. 

“Guys, you guys, I’ve got news!”

Kenny rolled his eyes and stepped aside for Stan or Kyle to take the bait. Butters flicked his eyes to Kenny’s. 

Cartman panted, “The girls put the flyers in the girls room!”

Kyle shrugged, “So? Wait how do you know?” 

“Because Kyle, I saw them go in with the stack of papers but they didn't come back out with them!”

Kenny was getting interested, “Whatpapers?”

Butters replied, “Well erm the girls are planning something big and Eric wants to get to the bottom of it.”

Cartman leaned in, “We have to find a way inside that bathroom.”

Kyle replied, “No way dude, the girls would kill us.”

“Ibeticoulddoit.” Kenny took the challenge.

Cartman beamed, “That's the initiative I like to see! Get some and we can all meet at my house after school!”

Butters whispered “H-how are you gonna do that Kenny?” 

Kenny shrugged, “I’llfindaway.”

\---

During gym PC Principal took the opportunity to disclose the history of dodgeball and its many flaws and not being progressive towards the differently-abled. So the session was set up for volleyball instead. 

Wendy started the set and hit the ball over the net for Kyle to immediately pass it to Token, and the game commenced. 

“I don't think Kyle should be allowed to play.” Cartman stated sagely with a sneer on the sidelines. 

“Fuck you Cartman!” Kyle shouted back. 

“Watch out!” Stan yelled. 

“Timmy!” Timmy shouted as he headbutted the ball to the other side for an effective spike. 

They cheered and Kenny was set up to be the next server. Butters smiled from the side lines.

He set up the ball and hit it hard enough that Wendy hit the floor to rebound. The match was alive with quick movements and yelling, as each side gave their best. 

Cartman complained from the sidelines about his paper cut and about how he wasn't able to play. He piped up when he saw Kyle slipping on the floor, “You see! Jews are no good at basketball! If I wasn't injured I'd play! ” 

“We’re playing volleyball you fat fuck!” Kyle replied before hitting the ball back across. 

“They are practically the same thing Kyle!” 

The other team sent the ball back.

“They are not!” Kyle screamed before spiking the ball so hard it slammed into Kenny’s face. 

Butters and Kyle gasped as the ball bounced and Kenny sat up with blood gushing from his nose. 

“Kenny I am so sorry!” Kyle rushed over. 

“That's a point though!” Wendy exclaimed. 

Kenny held his nose as blood came over his gym uniform.

PC Principal walked over, “Alright little man head to the locker room and get changed before seeing the nurse.” 

“Alright,” Kenny muffled a reply while holding the front of his face but wobbled slightly. 

The principle turned to Butters who was behind him in the stands, “Can you see to it that he makes it there alright?” 

“M-me? S-sure.” Butter sat up and followed Kenny to the lockers. 

Cartman asked, “Can I be excused toooo? You know cause of my paper cut?”

Kenny went to the locker room to change and Butters followed him but swallowed hard as Kenny striped down in front of him. The dirty blonde cussed as he analyzed his blood covered uniform. Butters could almost feel himself shake at how fit his classmate had gotten for his Mysterion role. Butters pulled on his collar and looked at the ceiling. 

“I’m sure your mom could wash that out for you.” He tried to seem helpful. 

Kenny turned to face him and Butters froze. 

“I can do it myself.” Kenny cooly remarked, still holding his nose before going back to changing into his parka. 

“Do you want some tissues? Or paper towels?”

“I'll be okay,” Kenny stated before the parka went over his shoulders. Butters looked up him and saw something in his eyes. “Illalwaysbejustokay.” 

Kenny walked past him into the hall and they headed for the nurse. Once inside they both tried to avoid looking at the side of her head. 

Nurse Gollum looked at Kenny after a while and said, “You’ll be fine but take this ice pack for swelling.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled trying not to look at her face for too long. 

Once done, Butters added “Well we should really get back to class-”

“Wait.” Kenny suddenly remembered and grabbed Butters’ hand. 

He led him toward the bathrooms. 

“Why are we here?” Butters played with his fingers. 

“Standguard.Okay?” Kenny handed him his ice pack before heading into the girls room.

“Wha! Oh hamburgers.” Butters fretted in front of the door. 

Once inside Kenny was surprised to see how clean and fragrant the girls room was, it seemed to shine. He checked under the stalls and read some small graffiti before spotting the stack of pink flyers in the far stall. 

He took a handful and loaded his pockets. 

When he emerged he scared Butters, “You-you got em?”

“Yeahman!” He showed Butters before they rushed back to gym. 

\---

After gym Kenny had a bruised nose but still smiled warmly at Stan and Kyle. 

“You alright dude?” Stan grabbed his shoulder.

“I’llbefine, itsnobigdeal.”

Wendy and Bebe walked by, “Great game boys, rematch tomorrow?” 

“Yougotit!” Kenny smiled back but it didn't touch his eyes.

“It's on!” Replied Stan.

Cartman barged in, “We will destroy you and your stupid club!” 

The girls grimaced and walked away.

Cartman looked at Kenny, “Have you got em yet?”

“Suredude.” Kenny showed him the flyer. 

“Sweet.” Cartman’s face darkened in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chap every weekend~  
> /I hope the way I write Kenny's speech with his hood is easy enough to read/


	2. Cracking the code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 2! Yay~

Girls Game Ch 2 Cracking the code

\----

Later that night after school, the boys met at Cartman’s house.

“What the fuck is this?” Cartman yelled.

Each flyer was pink with letters at the top reading “Girls Club” but nothing more. There looked like there was room for more but the page was entirely blank.

“Kenny are you sure you grabbed the right ones?”

“Imsuredude!”

“Then what the hell is this!” 

Craig picked up a paper, as did Stan. 

Kyle ran his fingers over the paper, “Well, maybe there's a code?”

Stan held his to the light, “Like a secret message.”

Craig put his down, “I think you guys are reading too much into this.”

Cartman turned, “Why are you even hear Craig?”

“It's not cause I wanna help! Its cause I saw them handing my sister one and she...wouldn’t tell me.”

Kyle moved forward, “Okay here, everyone take one and go home, see if you can’t figure it out.”

Cartman grabbed a paper, “What could it even mean? Are you supposed to fit them all together?”

Stan flipped the paper around, “Dude no one understands girls.”

\---

Once out of Eric’s basement Kenny took out his Mysterion costume and rushed to Dr. Mephesto’s lab. After he passed the gate and knocked on the door in a code, the scientist answered. 

“Ah yes thank you for answering the ad.” 

The cape clad superhero nodded.

“You see, my rabbit escaped. She was the first in a series of many tests, I was doing some mild experimentation to see if I could give rabbits more teeth.” 

“Did it work?” Kenny replied in his gruff voice. 

“Well of course it did but the darn thing chewed right through its cage! Please help me find it.” 

“It will be no problem.” 

“Allow me to help you by giving you some gadgets.” 

“Uh, that won't be necessary.” Kenny knew what kinds of crazed things the doctor could make. 

“Nonsense. Here.” He handed Kenny what looked like a remote control for a CRT television, a fidget spinner, and a bag of carrots. 

“Uh,” Kenny adjusted the bag of carrots.

“Good luck, and god speed.”

He closed the door in Kenny’s face. Leaving the blonde to turn and look at the items. 

\---

Craig and Tweek were sitting together watching television in Craig’s house when they suddenly heard a loud crash outside. 

“Ah! What was that?” Tweek shouted out. 

“I don't know let's go see.” 

“Ah! S-should we?” Tweek pulled on his hair. 

Craig opened the door to see some kind of creature rummaging in his trash bin.

“Hey! Hey!” he called out, “Get out of here get out of my trash!” 

Tweek appeared behind him. 

Whatever was in the trash can knocked it over and quickly sprinted away. 

“Geez now it made a mess.” 

Before Craig could leave his stoop to go pick up the trash Mysterion jumped down in front of him. 

Tweek screamed and ran.

“Dude were you on my roof?!” Craig exclaimed looking up, “Don’t go on my roof what the hell.”

“Did you see the creature that just left?”

“No it was too dark.” 

“Damn.” He quickly ran off after it. 

“Next time knock douche!” Craig yelled back.

\---

Mysterion was chasing the creature through the woods before losing its trail and running into Butters, Professor Chaos, making cardboard structures with tinfoil and legos. 

“Professor, have you seen a mutated rabbit come through here?” 

“A rabbit? Why no.” Butters was happy to see Kenny, it had been a while since they played together. 

“It's very important I find it.”

“Will it benefit chaos for you to not find it?” He laughed maniacally.

“No not really,”

“Oh, well I guess I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thanks.”

“Does it have to do with the girls club thing?”

“No, I’m just helping Mephesto.”

“C-can I help?”

“Sure, be on the lookout for a black rabbit with gnarly teeth.” 

“Yes! Such a fiendish sounding creature will aid me in CHAOS,” he laughed a loud. 

“Not if I find it first!” Mysterion moved his cape and smiled. 

\---

The next day at school, Token announced for them to meet in the gym. 

“What is it Token?” Kyle asked with anticipation. 

“I figured it out!” he exclaimed before putting his flyer on the ground.

“Bullshit.” Cartman folded his arms. 

“Check it out, my mom spilled lemonade on it last night and-”

Token took out his thermos and poured lemonade over the paper, soon faint white letters appeared. 

+++Girls Club+++

Secret meetings for girls only!  
Everyone is invited, bring a friend!  
Meetings every Sunday at Bebe’s house  
Xoxo Street South Park

Initiations of Girls Game to soon commence!

+++Girls Club+++

“Woah that's amazing!” Kyle exclaimed.

Token smiled, “Yeah it's like an old trick for secret messages.”

Cartman nodded, “Good work men, now we must work on the next step.”

Clyde looked at him, “What next step?”

Cartman got a serious look in his eyes, “Infiltration. Get into the nest and burn it down from the inside.”

Kyle sighed, “Cartman-”

“Butters!” Cartman shouted, “Are you ready!?”

“W-what?” Butters shook.

\---

Butters leaned against a locker and thought for a moment. Craig and Tweek approached and waited for him to get out of the way as he was blocking Craig’s locker. 

Was this part of the girls club? Some kind of game? Wendy had paid several compliments to the boys regarding their physique and skill when she would join in as Call Girl. Even the goth girl Henrietta, was a fan of the dark Mysterion persona and fighting the vamp kids. Where the girls making a game of their own? 

“Butters? You need to move dude.” 

There was no other choice, they needed a girl to infiltrate the club. 

“Hello?” Craig waved his hand in front of Butter’s face. Tweek twitched and peered closer.

Butters closed his eyes and whispered in a low voice, “I’ll do it.”

“What?”

Butters shouted, “I’ll do it Eric!” and he ran off. Tweek and Craig just looked confused.

\---

Once home Butters donned his Marjorine ensemble. But it was rather old and he frowned, he needed a new one. 

The following days he decided to do as much research as he could to get new feminine clothes. He found out that a lot of girls either donated their clothing or threw them away if they got too small or out of style. He didn’t want to stick out again. 

He took the bus to the second hand retail store and began rummaging through the bargain area for clothing he could either sew or rejuvenate. 

He smiled when he came across a modest blue dress with a stain at the bottom, he tucked it to the bottom of his carrying basket. 

“Heybutters.” A familiar muffled voice said from behind him.

Butters screamed and nearly dropped his basket. 

Kenny was holding hands with his little sister and asked “Whatareyoudoinghere?” 

“Nothing! I ain't doing nothing I'm just looking for clothes, might sew something new for my minions or-”

“I like this one!” Karen stated as she held up a black top with buckles on the sleeves. 

Kenny shrugged, “Sureokay.” 

“Can I go try it on?”

“Sure.” And with that she was off. 

Butters gripped his basket tighter. 

“She'sbeengettingmoreintogoth.” Kenny answered the unasked question. 

“Oh!” Butters smiled, just happy to hear that he wasn't being suspicious. 

“Goodluckatthemeeting,” Kenny gave him a thumbs up, “Mysister’sgoingtoittoo.”

“Y-yeah a lot of girls are I suppose.” Butters flushed. 

\---

Once home again, Butters twirled around in his new dress, his hair wasn't perfect but he liked it as is, long blonde wig with a single blue bow. He thought he looked nice but he didn't feel any different wearing it. He sat back on his floor and looked about his room. 

Butters hugged his pillow, seeing Kenny always made him nervous. If thinking of Kenny like this was wrong, he didn't know what to do to make it right. If being a girl meant that he got to be close with Kenny and his pals, then he felt like he wasn't doing it for the right reasons. He paused. What were the right reasons? To take down their club? 

All he knew was that Kenny was his best friend and he just wanted to be close with him. 

“If I was born a girl I wonder if we would've been friends at all,” he whispered up to his hamster cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that feel


	3. Infiltration

Girls Game Ch 3 Infiltration

\----

That Sunday was the day of the meeting. Kenny had headed to Dr. Mephesto’s lab again, Stan and Kyle went to Casa Bonita, and Cartman said his mom was making double fudge brownies and said quote “I’m not gonna miss them even if you do screw this up you black asshole.”

So Butters swallowed his nerves as he approached Bebe’s house alone. He greeted her parents and proceeded to the basement. 

Luckily the girls didn't seem to recognize his Marjorine outfit, well he had spruced it up after all. Butters walked about the basement, suddenly feeling itchy in his dress and started to hyperventilate.

He stomped his foot and was determined to be strong. He took a seat and sat confidently. A girl with twin braids sat next to him, and a girl with a fuzzy hat and brown dress on the other side. A fat girl who introduced herself as Dawn sat in front of him. A shy girl with long black hair who didn't say much smiled at everyone and flustered if someone got too close, took a far back seat. 

Those were the only ones he didn’t recognize, but as he scanned the place he spotted a few more. He even saw some Raisins girls and kids from the next county. 

“Let's get started!” Bebe enthusiastically stated as everyone sat down. “There are snacks and refreshments, and the bathroom is that way.”

Wendy joined her on stage, “First off, thank you for coming. The first step of today’s meeting is to start on supplies.” Red and Heidi appeared with papers. “Please get to know each other and make friends! But remember, don’t tell any boys what we are doing!”

“Please write out on these, what you would like to do in South Park, or anything you want really.”

The kids moved about the room as Wendy and Heidi started to move chairs as paper was laid out. Butters bent over a section of paper and started to draw with a marker, easily feeling that this wasn’t going to be so bad. Then the pretty blonde girl with twin braids sat next to him. 

“I'm Kendall” she introduced herself.

“Well hi. I'm B-Marjorine!” he exuberated. 

They shook hands for a bit too long. She smiled and seemed to cover up her laugh with her hand. 

“You look nice.” Kendall stated. Her voice seemed soft, almost like she was trying to whisper. 

“T-thanks. W-well I think you're very pretty too Kendall.”

“Ah it's just the makeup.” Kendall blushed and passed him a marker. 

“I don’t really know how to use makeup,” he replied.

“Oh, it can get some getting used to,” she nodded. 

Heidi sat next to Butters and he started to sweat. 

“You look really familiar,” she stated.

“Do-do I?”

“Have I met you before? What's your name?”

“M-Marjorine.” 

“Hmm,” she continued to squint at him. Butters prayed her memory was bad, she had really only seen him for a day or so. 

Suddenly the one named Dawn was arguing with Red and it made Heide turn around. 

Dawn had a high pitched voice, “What's wrong with the way I color!” she wasn’t asking. 

“I said bright colors! You are using black.” Red retorted.

“As the outline, you uncreative bitch!”

Butters scooted away, “Oh geez.”

Wendy appeared between them, “Girls lets not fight, this is about inclusion.”

The girl with the fuzzy hat and brown dress moved around them and sat by Tricia and Karen. 

“Don’t call me a bitch you hag!” Red poked Dawn.

Karen looked at the new girl in the hat and introduced herself, the new girl replied that her name was Sam. 

Sam whispered, “Does this always happen?”

Tricia replied, “This is the first meeting, it was bound to.”

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Dawn shoved Red. 

The Raisins girls lifted their end of the paper, “What do you think you guys?”

The girls turned and everyone was quite astonished at how well made it was. Equally spaced, colored, and designed with “Girls Club” in a pretty font. 

Bebe clapped, “Perfect.” 

Heidi sat up and left Butters, “Let me see.”

Butters swallowed and hoped that the next meeting wasn’t as nerve wracking. 

“Oh you did a good job,” the nervous girl stated. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Lexus retorted, “Didn’t think we’d be good?”

“N-no! No! I was just-” 

“Sorry, it's just, it's been a long day, I had the morning shift. I’m Lexus.”

“I’m...Gale.” she replied while wiping the hair from her eyes, smiling brightly. 

Wendy continued passing out markers and checking in with Bebe. 

“You’re doing a good job.”

Wendy turned to see it was one of the new girls.

“Thank you. I’m Wendy.”

“S-Sam,” they shook hands. Wendy liked her voice. 

“Well thanks for coming, hope to see you at the next one.” Wendy smiled and headed for the snack table.

\---

The next day at school everyone was abuzz. Cartman was excited that his plan was going well and encouraged Butters to just keep a low profile. The boys prodded of him with details but he insisted that there was really nothing to report. 

“Well you see I didn't really recognize some of the girls but others were really quite nice.”

Cartman brushed him off, “Don't let them get in your head butters, we have to take them down every single last one of them.”

Kyle added in, “Are you extra mad at the girls club Cartman because Heidi is helping establish it?”

Cartman looked offended, “No! Don't be ridiculous Kyle!” 

With that Cartman picked up his lunch and sat elsewhere. 

“Isn’tthat...agoodreasonforyoutobeupsettoo?” Kenny remarked.

Kyle looked back at him, “No, I don’t care that Heidi is a part of it.” Kyle turned his attention to Stan, “How do you feel about this whole thing?”

Stan poked at his food, “I don't know man, it's not really any of my business.”

Butters chimed in, “Wendy was really sweet at the party, looks like she's really happy to do things with her classmates.” 

Craig talked with food in his mouth, “Sucks that she doesn't really talk to you anymore huh Stan?”

Stan glared at Craig, “No, we still talk, and hang out and she will join me when I walk. I don't wanna talk about it.” 

Jimmy was at the end of the table, “S-s-sounds like the friendzone.”

Stan gripped his juice, “The friendzone isn’t real.”

Kyle added, “Its unreciprocated romantic interest in another person, based on a situation in which the friendship existed. But in Stan’s case they are just on again off again, so not really.”

Stan squinted at Kyle, “Thanks dude.”

Jimmy paused a moment, “That s-still sounds like friendzoned to me.”

“No one asked you Jimmy!” Stan got up and left. 

\---

After school Bebe and Wendy were at the bus stop, Karen was walking by and asked what they were doing.

Bebe glanced up from her phone, “We are going to go see an investor who is interested in the club, or the other way around to see if they want to help.” she shrugged

“Oh! Can I come too?” Karen asked as she rushed over. 

Bebe looked to Wendy. Wendy shrugged, “I mean...sure I guess.” 

“Yay! Thank you!” 

Bebe put her phone away, “But first we need to clean you up a bit.” Bebe took out Karen's pigtails and rearranged her bangs. “Hold still.”

Babe took some melted some snow in her palms and cleaned some of the dirt off of Karen's face. Karen sputtered out and blinked. 

Bebe added, “Do you have anything cuter than that jacket?” 

“Too late now here comes the bus, I'll get your fare this time.” Wendy smiled. 

The three girls boarded the bus and headed for the Italian joint called Loogie’s Ristorante. 

The well lit Italian restaurant had extensive furniture and decorations. Mandolin music played across the venue and Karen took the sight, she had never really been somewhere like this. 

They were greeted by two 6th grade bouncers, “Can we help you?”

“We have a meeting with Loogie.” Wendy replied. 

One of the bouncers talked into his earpiece and nodded, “The boss will see you now, and he appreciates that you’ve arrived on time.” The bouncers led them to a private booth. 

They were seated across from what appeared to be a portly kid in a black striped suit and slicked black hair. Smoke seemed to drift about despite the lack of candles. 

He was in the shadows and talked with an accent, “So tell me about this proposed business venture you have for me? I’ve worked with the boys from South Park before, they have given me,” He spun the ring around his finger, “mixed results.”

The girls exchanged glances before Bebe replied “Well this is about how the girls of South Park are going to get back at them.” 

“I see. Would you like anything to eat while at my fine establishment? Can’t make a business deal without good food.”

Before the other two girls could respond, Karen grabbed the table “Yes please! Can we have spaghetti?”

The two turned to look at her.

Loogie laughed, “I like her spirit, it would have been rude to decline.” 

Bebe and Wendy looked at each other and agreed on spaghetti.  
Bebe spoke up again, “I heard that you are interested in teeth, I can get you some, as payment.”

Wendy was sweaty, knowing full well that half of that was a bluff and that this was risky.

“I used to be involved in the tooth racket you know, but I have since moved on to staging games and playoffs.” 

“Really?” Wendy asked in disbelief. 

Loogie laughed, “No, I tried to leave but it's the family business, they pulled me back in. No thanks to those kids back in South Park. But if it's petty revenge you're interested in I have to say that I am not.” His eyes glittered from the shadows. 

The six graders placed four plates of spaghetti at the table and poured the finest sparkling apple juice. 

“Thank you gentlemen.” Loogie waved them off. 

Bebe inhaled, “It's not about revenge, it's about taking back our town, bringing back pride. Refusing to be stepped on.”

Wendy and Karen began eating the spaghetti and smiled at its taste. Loogie spun his fork around his plate. 

Bebe continued, “We're making an all girls club to initiate a game, a game we intend to win.” 

“What exactly is this game and why would you tell me, given my...gender persuasion.” Loogie gestured at himself and Karen giggled. 

His eyes flicked to hers and she stared back at her food. 

“That they can no longer use our town for whatever purposes they want. Alien invasions, celebrity endorsements, illegal cat rings, it will return to nice normal town. No PC bullshit, no Whole Foods to make everyone think they're smarter and better.”

Wendy looked at her, “Back to basics?” Wendy was starting to realize she really didn’t know the full extent of Bebe’s plans. 

“Back to the way it used to be.” Bebe stared down Loogie. 

Karen quietly sipped her noodle and shared a look with Wendy. 

Loogie laughed and set down his fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 coming at ya early cause gay pride parade is this weekend and I won't be free to post.


	4. A pretty price

Girls Game Ch 4 A pretty price

\----

Karen stared out her living room window as she remembered the deal they had made. 

“This plan of yours doesn’t seem too lucrative on my part,” Loogie stated, leaning in towards the table. “You have provided no assurance that you even have product.”

From her pocket Bebe produced a small satchell of teeth. Karen remembered the air in the room growing tense and being creeped out. 

Loogie snapped his fingers and his men took the baggie, after he inspected one he continued, “If you want me to provide my men for security, I’m going to need payment every week.” He casually sipped his drink. 

In her house Karen heard her parents begin to fight in the next room and for once didn’t think it was as stressful as this memory made her.

“The girl will deliver them.” He then pointed to Karen. She gasped and looked for reassurance. 

Bebe questioned him, “Why?”

“She looks trustworthy, and more importantly someone who looks like you’d want back.” Loogie cocked his head and Karen sunk in her chair. 

Back in her house, just then she felt a beer bottle thrown clear past her head, she screamed and realised her parent’s shouting match had continued into the living room. 

Karen ran to her bedroom and shut the door. 

“Are they fighting again?” 

Karen turned to see her guardian angel, Mysterion, at her window.

Karen sniffled, “Yeah. B-but you know that club I’m in right?”

Kenny nodded, he didn’t like it but he wanted her to be herself and make friends.

“I don’t know what we are really doing, I mean it's been fun so far but I joined two of the older girls on a trip, and we aren't supposed to talk about the club to boys but since this happened not during the club’s meeting and you’re my guardian angel not a boy anyway.” Karen went on. 

Kenny nodded and sat down on her carpet.

“We went to a restaurant and met a kid named Loogie-”

Kenny swallowed, through Loogie’s orders he was drowned. Not one of the fastest ways he’s gone, and his friend’s could have helped, he shook his head. That wasn’t important. 

He asked roughly, “What happened?”

“I thought he was, kind of scary, but...” Karen trailed off. “They want me to make deliveries to him each week and Bebe and Wendy have been fighting that they aren’t ready or something.”

“Do you want out?”

“No, it's just, I wish I knew more. We are giving him teeth I think? And that's weird.” 

“Teeth are his M.O., thank you for telling me Karen. When are you set to visit him again?”

“We made it every Friday.”

He nodded, “If you have trouble, know that I’ll be there”

“I know guardian angel,” she smiled as he left her window. 

\---

The following Sunday meeting Butters was nervous and tried to follow the directions the girls were giving out. It was how to fold origami and they started with a crane. 

Butters had made about two before seeing the girl named Sam on her eighth. Wendy approached and said his looked great. 

She then saw Sam’s and exclaimed, “Wow you really have the hang of this.”

Sam smiled, “Thanks!” 

Wendy sat next to them and picked one up, “They are so well folded, you must be good with your hands.”

Sam flushed, “I really don’t have too much practice.” 

Wendy looked up at Bebe, who was checking records and flipping papers. Butters noticed too and knew he had to get his hands on them. Wendy looked back down and seemed sullen. Sam didn’t know why so she grabbed Wendy’s hands with the crane still in them. 

“I’m sure you’re good at it too,” Sam reassured. 

Bebe placed her notes down and walked away, Butters glanced at Wendy and walked toward the podium. 

“Well it's just practice,” Wendy shrugged.

“Well I think you’ll be great,” Sam smiled.

Wendy laughed and started to lean into Sam’s touch. Butters reached the podium and quickly read the notes before walking back down. Kendall gave punch to Karen and Tricia, she then caught Butters and he held back a scream, but all she did was offer him punch. 

Bebe then made an announcement, “Everyone is doing so great! I think by next week we can start on our chant!” The girls familiar with cheer practise happily applauded. 

Wendy moved her hands away and let the crane fall before getting up. Sam watched her go. 

Gale asked Kendall about the punch and she pointed towards the snack bar, Gale proceeded to bring drinks to only the Raisins girls in the corner. Sam was next and poured some punch as well. 

Butters tried to ask if Kendall wanted more but with his gesture he spilled on her. She let out a cry as the red punch stained her white shirt. She used her jacket to cover herself but didn’t seem too embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry!”

“It's alright, I’ll just head home.” She quickly dashed upstairs. Butters felt confused. 

Wendy watched Sam from the corner of her eye before walking her towards a corner of the basement. Sam didn’t know what to expect so she just sipped her drink nervously. 

“Sam, I have to ask you something important.”

She was going to say ‘shoot’ but nearly choked on her drink and nodded. 

“Not here.” Wendy wrote her number and email address down and handed it to Sam. “Tomorrow, after school, can you meet me at Starks pond?”

Sam nodded profusely. 

“Then, I’ll see you there.”

\---

That night Mysterion was waiting a top a building under construction. He had placed carrots in a neat pile directly below with a net prepared. He was playing with his fidget spinner device when he head someone coming and put it away. 

Professor Chaos appeared behind him with a box covered in tin foil. Kenny turned and acknowledged him. 

“Thank you for aiding me Chaos.”

“Has the terrible toothed chaos creature emerged?”

“Not yet.”

Butters sat on the ledge plainly despite Kenny keeping a superhero pose over the edge. 

Butters broke his persona, “Why are you helping Dr. Mephesto anyway?”

Kenny didn’t break his, “I know what he is capable of. Any creature of his lose in South Park is bad. Even if it is a small rabbit.”

Butters played with his fingers, “I still don’t know what the girls are really planning, it's just been arts and crafts so far, but it definitely seems like Bebe and Wendy are hiding something.”

Mysterion’s cape blew in the breeze, “Definitely something more, be careful in there, you don't know who to trust.”

Butters fiddled more, he was starting to like the girls club, but still wanted to hangout with Kenny, “Do you think you'd like me if I was a girl.”

Kenny didn’t break character, “What? We are friends, of course I like you. We uphold justice together.”

“Like really like me, would boys like me more? Would girls?” Butters looked out into the city.

“Uh.” Kenny looked around. He knew Butters played for both teams since he came back from that shitty camp, but they had never really talked about this.“I don’t know man.”

Butters sighed, “I think I’m going to hang up my Chaos costume.”

Kenny let it rest before sitting closer to him, “Butters I really enjoy hanging out with you, I only get to relax when I am with you and doing shit like this. I have so, so much going on.” His shoulders fell. 

Butter’s took off his helmet, “I’m sorry.” 

Kenny pouted, “If you’re not feeling happy…” Kenny looked at his hands, he wasn’t good at this. 

“It's not that, I think I am just confused again.” 

“The girl’s thing messing with you? It's been messing with Karen too, I’m going to pay someone a visit soon. Look, maybe you’re just upset that Charlotte didn’t want to be long distance and you’re feeling a bit...out of it since.”

Butters almost cried about the fact that his long distance canadian girlfriend had broken up with him after only a few months. 

“I hope that's it.”

The box then slid down and the trap sprung, Kenny repelled down as Butters ran down the stairs. 

“I have you now!” Mysterion called as he lifted the box.

But underneath was a hobo eating the carrots, “You damn kids, can’t I eat floor carrots in peace?”

Kenny and Butters sighed. 

\---

The next day, after school ended, Wendy rushed to Stark's Pond and sat on a bench waiting.   
She turned to see Sam coming from the back bushes, Sam kicked dirt and tried to make her dress presentable.

“Thanks for meeting me,” Wendy cried out cheerily. 

“I feel bad Sam, I’ve been using information from my...other friends, to help Bebe. I have to tell someone, the guilt is eating me up.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I told some things to Bebe about the boy’s adventures and, I don’t think she is well prepared to handle some the dangers.”

“Like what?”

“Well for starters she's getting involved with some kind of mob boss and these odd books too. But the boss wants to be paid in teeth and we don't really have the surplus prepared for that. Bebe is saying it won't matter once the game is completed and she won't really tell me what that means. And I’m sorry to dump this on you.” 

Sam grimaced, “This seems like something you should really confront her about.” 

“I’m getting worried I don't want her to hurt my friends, but the more she talks it sounds like it's just going to be part of the aftermath?”

Sam's eyes widened, “We’ll I'm sure when the time comes you'll know to do the right thing, you're smart Wendy and you're a good person.” 

Wendy hugged Sam with such force that it almost knocked them back, “Thank you.” 

Sam swallowed and hugged her back. 

Wendy stepped back, “Can we meet again tomorrow?”

“S-sure,” Sam nodded. 

\--

At Cartman’s house Butters and Kenny shared with the group everything they knew.

Cartman scoffed, “Loogie? He’s old news.”

“He’sdangerous.” Kenny replied. 

Butters played with his fingers, “I didn't know nothing about a mafia boss fellas but should I keep an eye out for anything related to teeth? I bet they could be easily made out of clay or something?” 

Kyle spoke up, “No. It's best to just keep going along like you don't know what's happening.”

Stan looked scared, “But I agree, if they are beefing up security for something big, maybe we should start getting prepared too?” 

Cartman folded his arms, “Whatever they're planning can't be too serious, they're just a bunch of girls, and so far all they've been doing is arts and crafts.”

Kyle put his hands on the table, “Unfortunately this looks like something we won't really be able to plan for until it's already begun?” 

Stan pouted, “But whatever it is Bebe is the ringleader and she's the one planning everything.”

Cartman laughed, “Then we attack her where it hurts!” 

Butters added, “Yeah we’ll kick her in the crotch.” 

The whole table looked at Butters. 

Cartman pinched his nose, “God dammit Butters have you forgotten that the chicks aren't like us? Kicking them in the crotch won't do anything.” 

Clyde whispered, “It’ll make em’ mad.”

Cartman continued, “We attack her weak points, like her friends, like Wendy and Red!”

Craig spoke up, “Or Heidi.” Kyle and Cartman looked at him. 

Butters sat back in his seat. 

Stan shook his head, “We should leave Wendy out of this.” 

Kenny glanced to see Butter’s sad expression. 

“I-I don't want to make any of the girls hate me,” Butters whispered, already looking nervous. 

Kenny frowned but no one could see his face.


	5. Trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving soon, so that sucks.  
> I'll be busy again this weekend, so here's a chap early.

Girls Game Ch 5 Trust me

\----

After the meeting at Cartman’s house Kyle went to Stan’s to play a game but they couldn’t find the extra controller. 

Stan was upset, “I can’t find it dude, it's like it disappeared.” 

Kyle helped him look through his drawers but halted when he saw some female clothing. He pulled it out and showed Stan.

“What is this?”

Stan froze, “Nothing.”

“Are-are you going to that girls club?”

Stan’s mouth moved but no words came until he got out, “N-no.”

“Butters is in there too are you at least helping him?”

Stan looked to the side. 

Kyle dropped his shoulders, “What the hell dude?”

“It's fun alright! They serve punch and snacks, and talk about glitter and-”

“Do you hear yourself?”

“How do I know you aren’t going too?” Stan changed tactics. 

“What?” Kyle was incredulous.

“You’re just upset that I thought of it.”

“Dude if they catch you or Butters they’ll kick your ass!”

“Don’t tell anyone. I’ll be fine! They like me, they-they, treat us different.”

“Because they think you’re a girl! And once they know that you’re not, that trust will be broken-”

“It won’t get broken!” Stan threw some clothes he was holding from looking around his room..  
Kyle folded his arms and Stan found the controller in the pile.

“Do you still wanna play?”

Kyle tried to keep up his front but conceded, “Fine, yeah.”

\---

That night Kenny began following Loogie. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to him with all his security inside the restaurant. So he waited and followed him home. 

Loogie had said goodnight to his parents and laid in bed before turning out his light. Kenny dressed as Mysterion snuck in through the window and crept towards his bed. 

Before Kenny could say anything Loogie murmured, “I wouldn't come any closer if I were you.”

Kenny froze and Loogie turned on his side lamp. Loogie had a small gun pointed towards him. Kenny wasn't entirely sure if it was real or not. 

Loogie stifled a giggle, “An assassin wearing underwear over his pants? That's new.” 

Mysterion stood up straight. 

Loogie continued,“Do you value your life?” he smirked and straightened out his eyebrow, “Then again value is really only worth what someone is willing to pay.” 

Kenny walked forward and Loogie stiffened and held the gun more firmly.

“I mean it,” Loogie warned. 

“Something tells me you're more likely to explain to me what you're doing with the girls in South Park, than you are to explain why there is a kid with a bullet in his head in your bedroom,” he coolly retorted and stared him down. 

“You think I haven't killed kids before?” Loogie nearly laughed a loud. 

“Oh I know you have.” Kenny pressed his forehead against the barrel of the gun, “Now tell me what kind of arrangements you have with the girls of South Park, or I’ll make your life hell by pulling the trigger myself and spilling blood all over your walls. 

Loogie dropped his persona momentarily and shook slightly, “The fuck is wrong with you kid?” 

“I just want answers,” he gruffly replied.

“Well you're gonna be surprised,” Loogie placed the gun back into its hidden holder next to his bed. 

“Not a lot of things surprise me.” 

Loogie sat up, “What do you expect me to say? They came to me seeking security.” 

“I know you want payment, payment I don't think they’ll be able to provide.” 

“Wouldn’t that be more of their problem than yours?” 

“I want to absolve any debt they collect.” 

Loogie laughed, “Oh man you South Park kids are always good for a laugh lately. If you're telling me they can't make the payments, what makes you think you can? They also promised the territory of South Park to me when blondie’s little plan succeeds.”

“That's a promise she can't keep.”

“I know that's why I asked for payment upfront, her plan is one of the more convoluted ones I've ever heard.” 

“Trust me, I have skills that would be very beneficial to you and whether or not their plan succeeds I don't want you hurting any of them.” 

“Well I can see that now,” Loogie rubbed his eyes because he just wanted to sleep. “Tell you what, the girls assured me that this whole thing would be done in under a month, so I'm only expecting about three more payments. If you can make sure each one arrives safely and in order, I won't touch a hair on their heads.” 

“Deal. Did they tell you anything else about their plans?”

Loogie cracked his knuckles, “Well I'm not going to tell you when I'm going to send my men over cause I'm not really in the mood.” Kenny squinted at him. “But the dame mentioned something about papers and that she had been reading a lot of books, yada yada, and South Park was gonna change.” 

“Change? Change how?”

“Then the little brown haired one and the one in the hat looked nervous, and I got the feeling they all weren't on the same page.” 

“What did she say? “Make it great again?” “Greater good?”.”

“No no,” Loogie rubbed his eyes, “ it was something like…back to basics.” When he looked up Mysterion was gone and his curtains flowed in the breeze. 

\---

The next day after school Sam waited by the lake, enjoying her reflection. When Wendy appeared behind her she smiled.

Wendy looked out at the lake, “I think I've been feeling different lately.”

“How so?” Sam looked out as well.

“I think I might have a crush on one of my friends, my female friend. But maybe not anymore! Cause it's starting to get strange and I am maybe having second thoughts,” Wendy flustered.

“That sounds normal.”

“Really? I mean its normal to like other people, but I feel so wishy-washy y’know? Especially with the club.”

“Does your friend make you happy?”

Wendy smiled but it faded, “She used to.”

Sam gave a shaky sigh before replying, “Well if it makes you happy, that's all that really matters. If you can’t decide then, maybe your feelings aren’t in the right place?”

Wendy’s eyes misted, “I don't know what to do. Please don't tell anyone!”

“I won't Wendy. I-I really don't have anyone to tell after all?” 

“Thank you!” 

“You can trust me, it will be alright.” 

“You’re right.” The girls hugged, but Sam looked concerned. 

\---

Karen followed through with her payment to Loogie that Friday, unbeknownst that Mysterion was closely following her. Loogie’s men inspected the bag and allowed her to leave. 

Karen glanced around, “Can I have more spaghetti?” 

The guards looked at each other, “Sorry but no. Only in meetings with the boss or unless you order and pay.” 

Karen frowned and walked back to the bus stop. It went better than expected, she didn’t even have to see Loogie, but she wanted more free food.

\---

At the meeting that Sunday, the girls worked on writing in a particular circle and folding the papers into what looked like a collapsible flower. 

Karen decorated hers with drawings of spaghetti and her guardian angel. She got a text to come home and quickly stood before stealing a few snacks and bounding off. 

Gale was chatting with Lexus as the other Raisen’s girls had left. Seemingly flirting with her, as Dawn rolled her eyes and walked up stairs. Bebe squinted out at the dwindling crowd, specifically at Wendy hugging Sam goodbye. 

Butters accidently ripped his craft, “Oh hamburgers.”

Kendall was taking pictures of her drawings on her phone and looked over, “What happened?”

“Oh I’m just clumsy that's all.”

“Something on your mind?”

Butters looked around and scooted closer to her, “Can I tell you something Kendall?” 

“Sure,” she replied with her whispery voice and set down her wrinkled and equally bad craft.

The club was starting to end and girls were leaving, some were helping the wheelchair girl up the stairs as Bebe, Wendy, and Heidi were talking about plans in the corner.

They heard “Mindeh!” from the top of the stairs as her wheelchair made it over the threshold. 

Butters sighed, “Sometimes I wish I was, a girl, ah! A-a prettier girl I mean!”

Kendall cocked her head, “Why do you say that?”

“Well on account of there's this boy I like, he’s my good friend, and I know it's wrong or something that I shouldn't think of a friend like that but I don't know. Sometimes I think it'd be nice to hold his hand or go on a walk with him, not as friends you know. But he only likes girls and I just want to experience that with him and maybe that's selfish and I don't think he’ll ever see me as anything but just the b-girl who is just a friend.” 

“That doesn’t seem selfish, it seems sweet. What makes you like him?” Kendall moved closer and smelled like pine. 

“Well,” Butter’s played with his hands, “h-he is nice, always helping people out and looking out for others. I think he’s really swell but maybe doesn’t know that himself.”

Kendall got a far away look in her eyes but came back, “Is he cute?” She threw her twin tails back.

“Well I think so.” 

“Well Marjorine you could tell him how you feel?” Kendall felt that was probably the best kind of advice, because asking who the boy was didn't seem wise. 

“I think it's just cause I'm a little lonely and he's been there for me a lot.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. He sounds very nice.” 

Kendall leaned close and pressed her lips against his. 

Butters gasped, “W-what did you do that for?” 

With a sad expression she replied, “Because I don't think I could do it as anyone else.”

“Anyone else? Wait you don't think it's strange what I told you?” 

“I have to go now.” She quickly stood and made a beeline for the stairs. 

“W-wait!” They ran out together, and didn’t pick up their mess.

Bebe yelled back sarcastically, “Oh sure I’ll clean it!”

Kendall ran but Butters caught up with her as she stopped to pant. He felt he had to make a choice between who he liked. 

“Wait, do you like me? I’m not smart around girls and-”

But they both screamed out when Mysterion came down between them. 

“Butters, this is important.”

“Ah no! Shhh!” he was flailing but Kendall just looked confused and continued up the street since Mysterion blocked Butter’s path. 

“The rabbit is still in South Park but I need help tracking it.”

“You just scared her away!” Butters started crying. 

“Its teeth are how the girls are getting teeth for Loogie! I recognized them from Karen’s payment.” Kenny looked around but there was nothing to see, “Meet me in-”

“No! I’m not playing that anymore I told you!” Butters exclaimed with tears before running off to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss. Kiss. Fall into depression


	6. Mole in the midst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past the half way mark now!

Girls Game Ch 6 Mole in the midst

\----

As the girls cleaned Bebe’s basement, Wendy took the chance to approach her about the club. 

“Bebe I'd like to know a bit more about this “game”, what's really going to come about at the final meeting?”

Bebe beamed, “I already told you Wendy we're going to set this town straight.” 

Heidi added, “With the cheer squad and Loogie's help it'll be a piece of cake!”

Wendy frowned, “Yeah but I can't really see how what we're doing here is going to make a difference. I know we've been practicing our chanting in cheer and making these cootie catchers but…” 

Bebe put her arm around Wendy, “You let me worry about that. What we're planning is really all thanks to you Wendy.”

“Me?” 

“Even though I hate to admit it, if it weren't for the boys, I really wouldn't have gotten this idea. What with you hanging out with them and hearing their little stories.” 

“But-” 

“So long as none of them get inside, we will be right as rain.” 

Heidi rolled her eyes, “Well it's clear they've already gotten inside but let them play, they'll all see by the time the game is over.” 

Bebe released Wendy, “What do you mean by that?”

Heidi laughed, “Well I mean look around the next meeting it's gonna be plain to see, they're the ones that look lost.” 

\---

Wendy and Sam met up again at Starks Pond the next day. The snow was crisp and there wasn’t anyone in sight. Wendy hugged Sam and thanked her for showing up. 

Wendy started looking around and pacing. Sam wasn’t entirely sure why Wendy always seemed so nervous around her. 

“I have some news that I think another girl should hear,” Wendy leaned close, “I think some of the girls in the club...well I think some might be boys, or even trans. I don't care, but I know Bebe does and she plans to do something about it.” 

Sam gasped, “Oh?”

Wendy shrugged, “I'll admit that some of the girls just seem off, like they don’t understand what we are doing, but I’m just happy to have people in our club.”

Sam neglected to add that probably neither of them knew what they were really doing. They walked over to the bench and sat down. 

Sam offered an opinion, “Why not just have a club for everyone?”

“Because some of the boys are assholes? Have you ever met this one kid named Eric Cartman? Everyone hates him.”

“Fair enough.” Sam let it pass without answering. 

“But some are really sweet, and I guess Bebe just doesn’t want them to muddle her plans? Because she wants it to be only for girls since we are never invited to what the boys play.” 

“I never really thought of that, we should all play together.”

“Exactly! That's what I want deep down.”

“Well then tell Bebe that, you know that your ideas aren’t being heard.”

“Yes!” 

Wendy nodded and quickly kissed Sam. Sam froze and didn’t know what to do with her hands. 

“You’re right, I’ll see you at the next meeting!” Wendy smiled and hopped off the bench.

Sam turned and watched Wendy leave before her nerves got the better of her and her stomach heaved up that day’s lunch. 

“Great,” she sighed and kicked snow over it before noticing footprints a small distance away that were not from either of them. 

She followed them but they led to the church and were lost, “Oh no…” 

\---

That night Kenny retrieved his fidget spinner from the ground and continued laying carrots out in the woods. The rabbit lost teeth constantly, he didn’t know how the girls had gotten the rabbit in the first place but its ability to shed teeth was proving useful. Obviously for not only hunting it down, but for collecting them.

He figured that Bebe and Wendy hadn’t been able to keep the rabbit because it could chew through anything. So he wasn’t going to be the only one looking for it. He knew Karen was set to deliver the payment again this Friday. 

He assured her that as her guardian angel, he would help. Anger bubbled in him that they thought his sister was expendable, but so long as he kept finding teeth for her to take to make Bebe happy, it would be fine. 

\---

And by that Friday it was all set to make the next payment. Mysterion followed Karen again but this time she was let in the restaurant to see Loogie and he cussed under his breath. 

Loogie nodded at her, “Won't you take a seat?”

She smiled shyly and looked at the henchmen, “Sure, okay.” 

“So tell me,” he began, “how are you girls able to make these payments? I was visited last week by a very concerned party.”

Karen bit her cheek, “We have a lot of sources.” She smiled, unable to really tell him that they apparently got the teeth from a rabbit and her guardian angel. 

Loogie cocked an eyebrow, “As do I. Let's not talk on an empty stomach what would you like to eat today?” 

“Umm.”

Loogie began, “We have Trippa alla Romana, Sanguinaccio, or even a nice Ricotta Primavera?”

“The first one?” Karen shrugged. 

“You sure?” Loogie smirked, knowing it was cow stomach.

“No, the last one.” She smiled sweetly. 

He snapped his fingers and one guard left before returning with the food. Before Loogie could begin again Karen was scarfing down the food.

He seemed awestruck, “You certainly have a healthy appetite.” 

She gasped, “Could I get some for my brother?” 

The henchmen all turned to stare at her before Loogie shrugged, “Sure why not.” He turned his head when a henchman whispered to him.

Karen didn't hear what they said but Loogie replied, “How entertaining. Let him.” 

The guards looked confused but stepped back. Loogie then diverted his attention back to her. 

“I like you kid, you stay safe.” 

“Mmm?” The larger kids took her plate and handed her two to-go boxes. She wiped her face and watched Loogie hand off the teeth satchel from earlier. 

She asked something she shouldn't have, “What happens if we miss a payment?”

Loogie leaned forward, “You wouldn't want to.” 

Karen didn't seem phased, “Then you just wouldn't send your men right?”

He opened his palms, “A deal's a deal, you would still have my men. If anything it would just put you in debt.”

Kenny rolled his eyes from inside the vents, Karen needed to leave. 

She nodded and picked up her boxes, “Thank you though.” She smiled and headed out the door. 

Kenny quickly worked his way through the vents and Loogie followed him with his eyes from the little patter noises in the ceiling, as did the henchmen. 

“That kid tests me but he has a cute sister,” Loogie said to no one in particular as he started to eat.

\---

That Sunday at the meeting, the girls were handed a sheet of paper with some kind of poem and numbers.

Bebe announced, “The game is underway ladies! I know that the boys are getting suspicious, but it will all come to fruition soon! Snacks and drinks are of course available at any time.”

Butters was relieved to see Kendall again, but when he tried to get close she stepped away. He tried to sit next to her and say something but she moved each time. Butters gave up and sat near the front to redo his flower craft.

The plump kid named Dawn sat down next to Butters. He glanced at hers and thought it looked nice, albeit a bit lacking in color. She was chewing her nails and smelled like smoke. 

Wendy and Sam passed them to approach Bebe. 

“Can I talk to you a second Bebe?” Wendy brushed her shoulder. 

Bebe replied happily, “Whatcha need Wendy?”

“I don’t really like where this club is going, I don’t know anything.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t seem fair that none of us know what we are doing. It doesn’t feel like I-”

“You don't think I can handle it?” Bebe accused. 

“No-no. I just think that I’m not really being included. I have some ideas that-”

“It's because you’re soft Wendy.”

“Soft?”

Bebe glared at Sam, “Your new friends making you rethink your old ones?”

Wendy hunched her shoulders, “Don’t be ridiculous.” Sam stayed quiet.

Bebe rolled her eyes, “We all know, you like playing with the boys, you probably only joined this club cause you have no other friends and the boys don’t invite you to do shit.”

“Excuse you?”

Bebe got on top of the stage. “I want to make an announcement, it's becoming increasingly obvious that some of the girls in our association are anything but!” Bebe shouted out. She looked directly at the girl with messy brown hair and a floral print dress with flowers on her wheelchair. 

The girl replied “Mindeh!”

“This is about us! Leave Mindy alone!” cried Wendy.

“Why? Know something I don’t? How many of you are even girls!?”

The room was silent, observing instead.

“Raise your hand if you were born with a vagina!” 

Wendy stomped her foot, “No! Bebe enough!” 

“Then get out Wendy!” Bebe gestured to the stairs. 

“This is supposed to be inclusive for all women Bebe,” Wendy pleaded. “You hate it when they excluded us-”

“This is a GIRLS CLUB WENDY.” Bebe turned her direction towards someone else. “You!” She pointed at Dawn, “I know you’re Eric Cartman!”

The girls all turned to face Dawn and Butters shook his head in disbelief. 

“How fucking dare you!” Dawn didn’t deny it. 

“Take off that wig!”

“I’m not fucking-Eric-fucking-Cartman you crazy bitch!”

“Prove it! No girl is that fat, only Cartman is!”

Wendy blanched, “Bebe stop!” Sam joined on stage and tried to get her to calm down. 

Dawn started to cry and ripped off her wig, smudging her makeup in the process. Everyone’s mouths popped open. Henrietta glared at Bebe as she threw her wig. 

Bebe bit her lip.

“Fuck all of you! I just wanted a different place to chill and eat on Sundays without poser bitches making fun of me, guess I was wrong. You turn on your selves like wolves!” 

Henrietta got up and left, the crowd turned its attention back to Bebe. Bebe swallowed but was certain about her next action. 

Wendy was fed up, “You see! You’re paranoid! Just let everyone be. Girls or not.”

“That's not the point!” Bebe had a wild look in her eyes. 

“Then what is?”

“This!” Bebe turned and kicked Sam in the crotch. 

The room gasped as Sam crumpled to the ground in agony. Bebe tugged on the fuzzy hat and revealed the downed kid to be Stan. Wendy backed away, hitting the wall and unable to speak. 

“The boys are lying to you. All of us! They are in here to mess with us.” She held up the hat like it was Medusa's head. “This is why we need the game.”

Butters sunk down in his seat as the rest of the girls murmured. Wendy started crying and left upstairs. Stan coughed and groaned, trembling before trying to stand. 

Bebe threw the hat down, “Now get out, you all know who will be allowed back next Sunday.”

The girls began to file out and Butters joined them, but looked back at a dejected Stan beginning to stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So we're just not gonna mention that Jimmy is clearly in the club?" "M'kay"


	7. Webs we Weave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm headed to Washington so no update next week. Instead it will be around the 21st~

Girls Game Ch 7 Webs we Weave

\----

After the meeting, Kendall saw Butters run into the forest for some reason. She thought it was strange but headed down the train tracks anyway. 

Once back in the area of SoDoSoPa, the Kendall costume was quickly removed. Kenny folded the garments so they wouldn't wrinkle and placed the wig properly inside a wooden box behind some bushes. He donned his parka and snuck in through his window, but his fidget spinner fell out and Mysterion started talking. 

He grunted and picked it up, distorting the hologram and turning it off. Once inside he tried to calm down as best he could. He shook his hands and felt his face flush. He felt he probably shouldn’t go to another meeting, he shouldn’t have gone to this one, but he needed to see what was happening. 

He swallowed, Butters looked so sad trying to talk to him. He felt bad he had to trick him, that he kissed him, everything. 

Karen knocked on his door. He let out a heavy sigh and wiped his eyes. “Come in.”

She peeked in before entering, “Hey um, I just came back from my club and I think your friend Stan was secretly coming to the parties?”

“Really?” He didn't care if his voice sounded off, it was already gnarled to hell from always grunting like Mysterion and whispering like Kendall. 

Karen seemed sad, “Yeah. He looked upset. You should talk to him.” 

Kenny wiped his nose, “Okay.” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No,Ijust...kindof...lied.” 

“To who?”

“Myfriend.” 

“It's not nice to lie to your friends,” Karen eloquently stated. Kenny smiled, moral police. 

“Iknowitisn’t.” 

“Then you should apologize.” 

Kenny frowned but she couldn't see it, “MaybeIshould.” 

\---

Kenny left to get Kyle and head to Stan’s house. They went up to his room and found him crying into his pillow.

Kyle approached him, “Hey, um Kenny told me what happened.” Kyle desperately had to hold off saying “I told you so” because he knew that wasn't what his friend needed to hear. 

“Go away,” Stan sobbed.

“I'm sure Wendy will forgive you dude.” 

“No, she hates me. She has to hate me.” 

“No way dude, you two are really close.” 

Stan sniffled, “She kissed me when I was dressed as a girl and said she might be getting feelings for girls? And I just betrayed her man. She had no idea it was me.” 

“Oh,” Kyle blinked. 

Kenny sighed. He couldn't help but feel that he would probably be in the same boat if Butters ever found out. Butters and his stupid crush on some mystery boy. 

Soon Craig and Tweek arrived, “Dude my sister just told me what happened, what were you even doing there?” 

Stan groaned, “Oh god everyone knows!” 

Craig replied, “No shit dude of course everyone knows, you can't sneak into a chick party and get kicked in the nuts.”

Stan yelled back, “It's not like that was part of the plan!” 

Tweek added while holding Craig’s hand, “W-what was your plan?”

Stan fell back against his pillow, “I don't know man, I just wanted to defend Wendy and then I just wanted to be with her.” 

Craig added, “Yeah my sister said she saw the whole thing, and man Wendy is never going to trust you again dude.”

Kenny hit him. 

Craig flinched, “What? Its true!” 

Tweek added with a twitch, “Did you find out anything new?”

Stan groaned, “Only that she doesn't trust Bebe either. And that like, by next week their game will end? I think.”

\---

The boys disbursed and Kenny approached his house before he saw Butters sitting on the stoop. He froze but knew there was no way Butters could know anything. 

Butters gave a small smile to him, “Did you hear what happened at the girls meeting? I haven't told Eric yet, I know he'll just make fun of Stan.”

“Yeah,” Kenny nodded, Eric would know eventually. 

“Sorry I yelled at you.”

“What?” 

“You wanted my help, but I was trying to talk to this girl from the club named Kendall, I didn’t tell you about her, but she, well she ran away from me after kissing me and I think she doesn’t like me now?” Butters rambled. 

Kenny blinked, he had programmed that hologram-maker-fidget-spinner with a recording of himself to give to Butters. In desperation he had to drop it to keep him from being followed instead. 

He was going to answer but then noticed Butters was holding a box covered in tinfoil that seemed to be moving. “Whatdoyouhave?” 

“Oh! After the meeting I saw your bunny.” He opened the box and revealed a silky black rabbit with absolutely heinous teeth. Butters smiled, “I don't think it likes the tinfoil because it keeps trying to chew out but stops.” 

Kenny started to shake. 

“What's wrong Kenny?” he then noticed the boy in the orange parka was crying. “Oh golly, are you upset? Is the rabbit making you upset?” Butters got up and tried to close the box but the rabbit bounded out and into the bushes. “Aw dang it.” 

Kenny hiccuped and rubbed his eyes, he was a coward. “Itsnothing, thankyou...though.” 

“Awh shucks. We’ll get him next time!” Butters beamed.

“Right!” Kenny smiled happily, but Butters couldn’t see it.

\---

Tweek and Craig were walking back to their houses when they spotted what appeared to be Clyde in an ugly wig. He was talking to Lexis and seemed to be very friendly with her. 

Craig squinted, “Is that Clyde in drag?”

Tweek twitched, “Is he part of the girls club game thing too-eh?”

“I didn't think so. Are you worried about that at all by the way?”

“Me?” Tweek shifted, “Not really, I mean we got more to worry about.”

“What would the girls even want to do to South Park? My sister says Bebe serves good food though.”

“W-well Butters and Kenny said that Loogie was helping.”

“Oh you think he catered or something?”

They heard an audible smack and turned to see Clyde holding his face, running from a furious Lexis. His wig was on the ground and he bolted through a yard. 

Craig stifled a laugh, “Guess he was playing and got the same thing Stan did.”

\---

As the week went on Wendy took extreme measures to avoid contact with Stan. By Thursday she was sprinting away from him after each class. She refused to let any of the other boys talk to her either and seemed to have a far away look in her eyes when she stood next to Bebe. 

Stan looked like he was gonna cry at lunch as Kyle patted his shoulder. 

“You should’ve let us know dude.”

Cartman sipped from his juice, “Yeah we coulda bought you tampons. Gotta help a girl out.”

They both ignored him and Stan tugged on his beanie. 

“I wanted it a secret because I was only going to go to one party but…”

Cartman used the silence to add, “I know that girl’s parties are a hotbed for lezzing out but-”

Kyle snapped up, “Will you shut the hell up!”

Cartman changed his tone, “We can’t let that stop us though. Butters it's all on you.”

Caught off guard Butters blinked, “Oh geez but I-”

“Butters you spoiled whore, you're going to that last meeting! We can't very well have Stan go! You’re our only mole.”

Butters swallowed and wished he wasn’t their only chance. Kenny stayed silent.

\---

That Friday Karen was brought into the restaurant again for the last payment. Mysterion listened from the ceiling again. 

Loogie twirled his ring and regarded her coolly, “You should just tell your friend to come in with you, rather than have him skulk up my vents.” 

“What?”

Ignoring her, Loogie took the last satchel and inspected it, seemingly bored with the transaction. Karen was wondering when food would be offered and awkwardly played with her fingers. 

Worried something was wrong she spoke up, “We are trying to catch the rabbit but-” shut her mouth with her hand.

“A rabbit? What rabbit?”

Mysterion readied himself, then one henchman approached Loogie and whispered something. Loogie sighed. 

“I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short. Tell the other dames that they can expect to see my men Monday. And take this as a parting gift.” 

A six grader stepped forward and handed her a box of cannolis which she gladly accepted. 

\---

That Sunday was set to apparently be the last girls club meeting. 

“Due to some, slightly unforeseen circumstances, I have decided to start our plans tomorrow at the school assembly; and unfortunately some of the girls won't be joining us.” Bebe announced. 

Butters fidgeted in his seat, a lot of people were gone. Wendy, Kendall, Gale, and Mindey to say a few. 

“Let's start with phase one! Karen returned from Loogie’s just the other night with confirmation that we will have security at our event.” 

Girls cheered and others went forward toward Bebe on the stage. 

Annie, Heidi, Lola, Nichole, and a few others from the cheer squad got in a circle around Bebe and moved their paper crafts in a fluttering motion.

Butters leaned in to get a better look.

Bebe bowed her head as the girls around her began to chant: “Someone has to clean up. Things won't straighten themselves up. Orange. Red. Purple. Green.”

Their fingers snapped inside the paper, moving each petal in a different direction in tangent with another. Butters eyes widened and looked down at his own paper craft. 

“Green!” Bebe exclaimed. 

The girls bounced up-and-down on their toes, “1234-5678! Things won't straighten themselves up. Someone has to clean up. Green. Purple. Red. Orange.”

A dark realization dawned on him. They were teaching the girls how to make fortune tellers! Butters shook and dropped his. He thought the girls had long since gotten rid of their device, he didn't know you could make one so easily.

“Four!” Bebe Exclaimed and moved her fingers four times before she started to unfold one section from hers, “Let your deeds come to light, protect our cause tomorrow night.” 

Butters looked at his on the ground, these things have the power to tell the future, but what was Bebe going to use it for instead? How had he been so foolish not to see it right before his eyes? Kendall grabbed his shoulder and leaned in from behind, oh yeah that's why. 

The girls cheered happily before light exploded from the middle of the circle. Butters screamed as did the few in the crowd but Kendall kept her head down. The light dimmed and flickered out. When the circle of girls turned away from Bebe and faced them, their eyes looked different, almost entirely white. 

Kendall hoarsely whispered into his ear, “We have to get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a five six seven eight who do we appreciate?


	8. On the morrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from Canada and Washington~   
> Still moving tho :Y   
> Leave comments if you'd like, we are in the home stretch

Girls Game Ch 8 On the morrow 

\----

The girls smiled happily and seemed to glow with an exuberance of glittery power. It was unnerving, but at the center Bebe seemed calm and collected. The other girls in the crowd didn't seem to care. 

Bebe stepped around the circle, “Now tomorrow is going to be a big event for everyone.”

Butters held his tongue, wanting to ask Kendall where she had been. Kendall slipped her phone out and Butters thought it looked familiar. She texted someone and put it back in her pocket. 

Bebe moved forward on the stage “I will need all of your cooperation, because together we can bring back the town we used to know.” 

Karen a few seats back got a text requesting her to head home so she promptly interrupted Bebe, “Uh I have to go!”

Bebe glanced at her and sighed, “Fine just have be ready by tomorrow and have your lines memorized.”

Karen nodded and headed upstairs. The cheerleaders waved goodbye in unison at her. Butters swallowed and looked down at his craft, suddenly filled with the desire to ask it questions. He remembered they wanted them to customize it with specific glyphs and symbols, but he didn't. 

Bebe picked up her speech again, “Now who here has their part memorized already?” 

Butters looked to Kendall. 

“If you don't, you better work on it! The whole town is going to change tomorrow! But before, please help yourself to snacks and refreshments.” Bebe and the cheerleaders motioned to the snack area. 

Butters and Kendall talked quickly as the other girls sat up to get the free food. 

Kendall murmured, “We can’t let them do this, I have a plan, but it involves the rabbit they used to have.” 

Butters sat up and stared at Kendall, “How did you know about that?” It was never talked about in these meetings, he had only brought it up in meetings with the boys. 

Kendall hissed, “Mysterion told me.”

“Oh that makes sense…”

“You have to find it and bring it to school tomorrow. We have to stop that assembly.”

“But-but I don’t know where it is? And if I stay out too late my parents will ground me.”

They stopped talking when a white eyed Heidi approached, “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

Kendall replied with a wide plastered smile, “Very.” 

Butters looked down and wouldn't meet her white steely gaze.

“That's so very good to hear!” Heidi smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. 

Kendall grabbed Butters’ arm,“I'm afraid we have to go now though.”

Butters held in a gasp and looked back to Heidi.

Heidi cocked her head, “But you know. There's something I just realized.” A few of the girls gathered closer. 

Kendall pushed Butters behind her and they back stepped toward the exit as Heidi grew closer. 

Heidi continued, breaking her speech up as she talked, “I never asked you. Where you were from. Where is it. That you two. Are going?”

Kendall stared her down, “We’re going home.” Butters could hear her whispery voice begin to falter. 

They reached the stairs and Butters turned to go up them. 

Heidi continued, “But where is your home?” She reached out to Kendall’s face and lightly stroked the wig. 

Kendall backed up the stairs and the door at the top suddenly opened. Everyone turned to see Bebe’s mother. 

Her mother peered inside, “Bebe don't you think it's time that all your little friends went home?”

Butters and Kendall took that opportunity to bolt out of the house. 

\---

That same Sunday night Tweek was sleeping over at Craig’s house.

“Nnghh” Tweek exclaimed.

“What's wrong hun?” Craig asked with his monotone voice looking up from his phone.

“I think I left my toothbrush at home.”

“We have spares it's no big deal.”

Tweak fiddled with his pajamas and stretched them, “Mmmmn Craig I-” he twitched.

“Come sit down it'll be alright.” 

Tweak joined him on the bed, “Craig we've been dating for a while now and-”

Tweak flustered and put his head in his hands, he looked down at his spare bed on the floor. He whined and glanced at the door. Whenever he slept over Craig's father demanded that the door remain open but they just left it cracked.

“I- I don't know. Ehhh. I can't?”

“Can't what?” Craig felt a bit of fear at the back of his heart. 

“I feel like, like we should do something, nnn, like as an anniversary.” 

“Oh!” Craig was relieved, he put his arm around Tweek, “We could go to the fair again?” 

Tweek started to calm down, “Y-yeah I would like that.” He smiled.

Craig took his arm back, “It could be just us, we could turn our phones off and just relax.” Unlike last time thanks to the president. 

Tweek took Craig's hand, “Yeah we could go on the ferris wheel again.” 

“I guess we should start planning these things huh?” 

Tweek laughed into Craig’s shoulder. He was glad that their pretend relationship had turned into a real one, albeit only recently. When he raised his head back up Craig kissed him sweetly for a moment. Tweek giggled and covered his mouth before gripping Craig's hat to pull him into another one. 

Then something loud and heavy banged against Craig’s window. Tweek screamed like a banshee and fell from the bed. Craig turned to the window and opened it. 

Mysterion appeared on the ledge, “There's going to be a war tomorrow.” 

Tweek was on the floor pulling on his hair, “W-what the hell man?” 

Craig was so mad he stayed perfectly still, “Kenny...what the fck man, not cool.” 

Craig soon heard his dad ask from downstairs, “What's going on up there? There-there better not be any roughhousing!” 

“Dammit,” Craig closed his eyes. He could tell from the tone in his father's voice that he wasn't going to come up and check on them, but it was still embarrassing enough. 

Kenny continued in his best batman voice, “Tomorrow, there is going to be hell. The girls club and-” 

“I don't give a shit dude! Get out of my house! And I told you to stay off my roof.”

Mysterion shook his head, “You don’t understand, at the school assembly, the girls plan on wiping out parts of South Park.”

“How are they gonna do that?” Craig replied.

Tweek glared at Kenny before getting onto the bed, “We aren't involved in any of that!”

“We don’t know yet, but they have _the device_ again.” Craig and Tweek gasped. “More than one. We should assemble.”

Tweek asked, “Should we meet at the Coon Lair or at Token’s?” 

“Cartman’s. I'm telling everyone.”

Craig groaned but agreed.

“So stay safe tomorrow, stay protected.” Kenny grasped a rope hanging from Craig's roof. “And use protection now,” he added before he pulled the rope and ascended with a smirk. 

“What the fck!” Craig turned red before attempting to grab Mysterion. 

“Ah! Craig!” Tweek grabbed his waist in a hug so he wouldn’t fall out the window. 

“I swear to God you bastard!” Craig shouted out into the dark, grasping the windowsill for balance. Kenny had disappeared.

Craig’s dad entered in a rush, “Now I said-” But he saw Tweek panting over Craig’s back and noped right out of the room.

Tweek brought Craig in from the ledge and they turned to see the door just slightly more ajar. 

\---

Bebe sighed as the last group members left the basement. The cheer squad walked up single file and waved goodbye as each reached the door. Bebe sighed as she was left alone. She turned to the empty basement and rolled her fortune teller around in her fingers. 

She then heard a voice come from the stairwell, “Bebe?”

The blonde turned, “Wendy?”

The pink hatted girl walked down the stairs, “How was the last meeting?”

“Why do you care?” Bebe put her hands on her hips. 

Wendy looked at the ground, “I just-”

“Just came to see if I could handle it?” Bebe spat, “That I could do something without you?”

“No Bebe! I just...after what happened with Stan.”

“Wendy you still haven't gotten over that? You've been acting strange ever since.” The blonde played with the paper craft. 

“Bebe I told you he kissed me!”

“He has kissed you before Wendy.” Bebe crossed her arms. 

“It wasn't like that, I trusted-”

“Wendy, what's really been going on? What's the real reason you've been so strange since I started this club?”

“It's the game Bebe, I don't understand why you would want to change South Park. I mean, I kind of get it, but...”

“Because I'm so tired of them Wendy, I'm tired of everything being about them. Even when I just want something to myself they come in and ruin it.”

“Like Stan?”

“Exactly. Maybe I wanted this time to spend with you? But he butts in like he always does, and now you're in a mood because of it.” 

“It's not a mood, I'm just confused...about how I feel.” 

Bebe didn’t reply right away, “I’m sorry to hear that…but you know you could change that. Tomorrow.” When Wendy didn’t reply Bebe whispered, “I could get rid of Stan.”

Wendy moved back slightly, “What?” she hadn’t entirely heard that.

Bebe cleared her throat, “And the last meeting was fine. Are you coming tomorrow?”

“To what?”

“The assembly?”

“Yes, I will.”

“Will you help?”

Wendy’s shoulder’s fell, “No, no I won’t.”

Bebe sighed through her nose, “Then I guess you should leave now.” 

\---

Coon and friends met up at Cartman’s house. 

Butters still dressed as Marjorine continued, “After I ran out with Kendall I headed straight here and texted everyone.”

Stan in his Tool-shed costume tilted his head, “Kendall? From the meetings? Why did she help you?”

Mysterion took over, “I've met some of them, the ones not in the cheer squad pose the least amount of risk.” 

Clyde sniffled, “No I'd say they are all dangerous.” 

Clyde was nursing a bruised face to which he wouldn't tell anyone how he got. Token patted his shoulder and offered some tissue from his Tupperware costume.

“Timmy!” Dr Timothy exclaimed. 

Eric was the only one not in costume ironically, instead he was wearing a mock scientist costume,“The girls are finally enacting their plan tomorrow!”

Everyone turned to face him.

Eric made a heroic pose on a stool, “What are we going to do? What can we possibly do? I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to fight.”

Butters added, “And we are going to win!”

Eric got off the stool and circled the room with his hands behind his back, “Gentlemen after what we have learned, after what we have heard about the girls making _the device_ again, we can no longer stand idly by. It's time to take action. Tomorrow at the assembly we will strike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny is a cock block?


	9. Past Blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more to go

Girls Game Ch 9 Past Blast

\---

The next morning at school was stupendously uneventful. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman glared at any member of the Girls Club and vice versa. Although to the uninvolved students it looked like a childish unspoken feud. 

Butters could not be found and Kenny hoped his request to find the rabbit was taken seriously. He looked around for Dougie as well, to no luck. 

Soon Stan saw Wendy and looked down before she had the chance to herself. But surprisingly she parted from Bebe and approached him. The group faltered in their step when she asked if she could speak to him alone. 

“Sure,” Stan said a bit meekly.

Cartman peered over his shoulder, “Are you gonna kick his ass Wendy?”

She looked startled, “What? No.” Before the boys could protest she grabbed Stan’s wrist and walked away.

Stan felt like his coat was too snug and his hat was too tight. Wendy hadn't spoken to him in days. 

He started when they reached the drinking fountains, “Wendy I-”

“No, let me go first please.” 

He swallowed, “Okay.” 

“How would it make you feel if I had joined your superhero club disguised as a boy?”

“I-I don't know. I mean you were still a part of it-”

“But what if you hadn't known it was me?” 

“I don't know Wendy.” 

“Would it have been different?” 

Stan shrugged, “Maybe?” He didn't feel too confident. 

Wendy adjusted her hat and looked him in the eye, “What are we Stan?”

He gave a shaky breath, “I don't know?” He felt embarrassed at himself for not providing any real footing for this conversation. 

Wendy sighed. 

Stan tried again, “But I like hanging out with you Wendy, I like doing stuff with you, I'm sorry that things got weird. What happened wasn't very cool of me…I should have told you.” 

The bell rang and Wendy back stepped before leaving Stan in the hall. 

Suddenly over the PA static, PC Principal announced that an assembly would take place after lunch, “We are going to have a small presentation this afternoon by one of our students.” 

“So it begins,” Cartman whispered as the students walked down the halls. 

\---

Once the boys arrived at the assembly with the rest of their classmates they realized that nothing had truly changed in preparation for Bebe’s announcement. The stage looked the same, as did the seats, the only real difference were the large speakers at the back of the platform. 

Cartman leaned in to the group and whispered, “Is everyone ready?” 

Kenny grimaced, Stan and Kyle looked worried but they all nodded. Soon the side doors opened and some 6th graders entered. Cartman snuck out and the rest stayed. 

Once the auditorium was beginning to fill with the rest of the school, PC principal took the microphone, “Now one of our students would like to make a little announcement about her club, and how she would like to invite everyone to play-,” he read off a card, “a very inventive game of her own design.” 

Bebe and the cheer squad took the stage. 

Stan looked around the area and spotted Mephesto a few rows down, “Dr. Mephesto why are you here?”

The older man replied nonchalantly, “I was told you kids were putting on some kind of little event and that my precious experiment would make an appearance.”

Kyle added in, “The rabbit?” 

Mephesto nodded, “Yes, that caped boy with the underwear over his costume told me.” 

They turned to Kenny, who gave a thumbs up. 

Stan and Kyle soon began to notice other town regulars were making an appearance, as well Loogie’s 6th graders. 

Bebe took the microphone, “I have something very important to share with everyone today.”

Bebe turned a dial and music began to play. The cheer squad formed a line and swished their skirts back in forth in perfect sync with the cheery pop music. 

Bebe began, “We are here to announce a big change to South Park.” Bebe produced her cootie catcher and began flicking through its shapes. The boys went down the rows and approached the stage.

“It's a fun game, that everyone can get involved in!” The paper glowed and the school shook. 

The boys quickly slipped into their costumes under the bleachers. Soon Stan as Toolshed and Kyle as Human Kite walked in front of Bebe.

Bebe eyed them but continued with a sneer, “Trust me.” The paper lit up and Bebe lifted a flap, “The past is where this has led. Use caution where you tread. Make South Park a shining feature. I will be your teacher.” 

A few town-goers began to flicker and children’s expressions grew worried. Kyle looked at Ike’s class and knew they had to fight now. Kenny saw Karen and his brother in the crowd and hoped they wouldn't recognize him as usual. 

Bebe pouted slightly and whispered, “That rhymed pretty well right?” 

Stan yelled over the music, “Bebe what the hell are you doing?”

“What's it look like I am doing?” she smiled sweetly. She flicked the paper with a snap and several people disappeared.

The boys gasped and kids screamed. Kenny’s family flicked away, as did the kindergarten class and one half of a bleacher. 

Bebe raised her arm up, “Check out what these things can do when you put a little effort into learning about existentialism and the philosophy of existence.”

Wendy’s eyes widened, that's what those books had been about. After she had told Bebe about the boy's failed tooth making scheme she had become engrossed in it.

The crowd of girls from the club took out their crafts, each one unique and different, and chanted along with Bebe: “Things won't straighten themselves up. Someone has to clean up”

The remaining Freedom Pals emerged from the stands and stood to fight. The cheer girls formed an extension cradle formation, with Heidi at the top. They flipped forward and stood in front of Bebe as protection. 

Loogie's henchmen appeared on the sidelines and wrangled the members of the Freedom Pals.

The cheer squad dipped back down and put Heidi a top in a liberty cradle pose, to which she flipped down and thigh kicked Stan.

He fell backward and Kyle caught him, “What the hell?”

They gathered back to form a pyramid with the 6th graders at the bottom. Bebe threw her hand up and the speakers grew louder. 

Bebe looked confident, “It's already started you stupid boys.” PC principal disappeared and Principal Victoria popped in looking startled. Mr. Garrison appeared and tripped over himself. 

The ground lurched again and several kids disappeared in the crowd, people were being reset and moved to different areas. Walls turned colors and the world seemed to revert into a different style. 

“Oh no.” Kyle whispered. 

Mysterion spat, “We can take them.”

Bebe started her finger movements and the craft lit up and produced a beam of light straight up. 

Kenny and the rest stepped back before he spoke, “All we have to do is stall her.”

Stan turned, “Why?”

“Trust me.” 

Kyle nodded and shouted, “Oh, you are not making a sky beam Bebe? That's so overplayed!” 

The blonde snarled, “Shut up no it isn't!”

Wendy looked scared as she tried to step away from the stage. Her fears coming true. The cheer squad broke formation and rushed at the boys who stayed. 

Suddenly a grisly voice came from above,“This is my town!” The Coon proclaimed from the rafters. Everyone turned to look upward and squint. 

“How the hell did you get up there fatass?” Kyle yelled out, “Were you just waiting around for a chance to drop in!?” 

The coon grappled down and landed stylishly in front of Bebe, his cape blowing as he stood ready to fight. The cheer squad turned with their fists up.

Eric stood tall and put on his best voice,“You think you can just come here and cause trouble?”

Bebe looked startled but didn't step back. 

Eric continued, “And I’ll be damned if some stupid-”

But Bebe tilted the triangle center toward Eric and blasted him off the stage. 

They boys jumped to avoid the been as Cartman cried out before landing harshly into the stands. He flicked before the color left his body and he disappeared. 

“Oh shit dude!” Stan blanched. 

Kenny whispered, “Not a great plan.” 

Bebe moved the craft back upward, “Now then, with this at my disposal I will recreate South Park. I will make it better!” The boy’s costumes disappeared and they were back to their normal clothes. 

Wendy moved forward, “You are just going to make it better for you!”

“This is for you Wendy,” Bebe smiled, “for us! Don’t you miss our old town? When it was humble, with decent places to park, and friendly folks saying ‘Howdy neighbor!’?”

“What the hell Bebe, that has never been South Park!”

Bebe rolled her eyes, “Now Girls!”

The cheer squad produced their own crafts and began moving them in unison. Calling out colors and numbers as the stage shifted in shape. 

“Are you just concerned for your boyfriend Wendy? Why don’t you change into your costume and fight me then.” Bebe glared at Stan. 

Wendy cried out again, “Bebe stop!” She coughed as it seemed her voice changed and grew in pitch. 

Kyle ran at the cheer squad, avoiding a 6th grader who tackled Craig and flipped Token. Bebe huffed and rolled the craft. Cartman shifted into reality again and landed harshly on Kyle. Stan and Kenny ran over but Kenny fell over in pain. 

Stan tried to pick him up but he was shifting between different ways of dying. 

Stan backed up, “What the hell!”

Kyle shoved Cartman off, “She killed Kenny!”

Stan turned to the stage, “You bastard!”

Bebe continued to lead the chaus, “It will be over soon.”

Cartman roughly grabbed Stan and Kyle to help him stand, “Enough Bebe! You staph this right nahw!” 

The ground rolled and the land outside shifted to the buildings of the past. Styles changed and cars drove into one another. 

Bebe yelled back, “No! This is what South Park deserves! A clean start from the beginning, everything back to the way it used to be!”

Cartman huffed, “Respect my authoritah!” 

He charged and tackled a guard before Wendy took the opening to run past him onto the stage. Wendy huffed for air before unplugging the speakers and ending the bass heavy music. 

Bebe turned, “Hey!” The fortune teller was still emitting a beam into the roof. 

Wendy slowly approached her, “I know you want things back to normal Bebe but-”

“Normal? There is no normal here! I just want things-”

“Okay yeah I get it, this is our normal. But you can't just make everyone disappear.”

“I'm not Wendy, I'm just resetting them. You'll see, it will be different, you'll see what everyone is really like when the town goes back to the way it used to.” 

“I already see what people are like,” Wendy hunched down before she tackled Bebe to the ground. She slapped Bebe and grabbed the paper craft, “Enough!” The beam sputtered and stopped as Wendy jerked it around.

Wendy tried to tear it up but nothing happened, the petals glowed but were film. Her face fell, “It won't rip?”

Bebe grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off, “If you don’t want to be a part of this, and if you don’t want to be with me, then you can go back too.” Bebe snatched the craft and pointed it at Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready.


	10. Lets go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter~

Girls Game Ch 10 Lets go home

\----

As Bebe pointed the paper at Wendy the ground moved like a wave and buildings shook. The school shifted in its look and design before the side doors to the gym slammed open.

“I’ve got it!” Professor Chaos exclaimed before he began shifting back to Butters as he ran in.

The black rabbit with its gnarled and protruding teeth was brought forward like Simba. Swaying back and forth as Butters held it up from under its arms.

“My creation! You found it” Mephesto proclaimed, somehow still alive and well but shifting in design as well. 

Kenny gasped before falling again as blood erupted from him like a fountain. 

Bebe turned and was surprised to see several students still phasing in and out; ranging from Pip to Damion. She appeared confused as Butters ran towards her. 

He stopped and made a pro footballer pose before he struck Bebe in the face with the furry creature. 

She screamed in alarm and moved back from Wendy as it squirmed against her blonde hair. 

“Get this thing off!” 

The rabbit squealed and chewed her hair before making its way down her arm to shred the fortune teller. 

“No!” Bebe held out her arm but the rabbit clutched her and continued to eat the glowing paper. 

The ground violently lurched and everyone fell to the side as reality shifted. Like a table with cut out paper crafts being moved. The girls in the stands fell and their crafts blipped out. The cheer squad fell over and clutched their heads. 

The rabbit bounded from Bebe and onto the stage. It chewed more viciously on the craft and turned it into confetti. 

The students were suddenly and violently propelled back to the present as the craft became an unrecognizable dust on the floor. The school shifted back to normal as bits of the ceiling flaked and fell, people disappeared and reappeared again. Students appeared nauseated and towns folk passed out. 

The cheer squad shook their heads and Loogie's men shambled off. Butters stumbled backward off the stage and was caught off guard by the reality shift. 

Mephesto grabbed the rabbit and tucked it into a bag with tin foil lining. The boys were back in their costumes and people began filing out of the auditorium or wandering off due to sickness. 

Bebe sat up and saw that the school was back to the present. The Freedom Pals looked at each other and turned towards the stage. As surprised as anyone else.

Bebe cried silently, “But I wanted...it to be better.” She turned to see Wendy’s outstretched hand.

“We can make it better,” she smiled, “together.”

When Bebe went to take her hand Wendy pulled away, “But how stupid can you be using a fortune teller to reset time?” She quickly reprimanded her, “It's also a cootie catcher so you could have just encapsulated what you didn't like.” Wendy’s tone grew higher, “Why do you have to be like this Bebe?”

Bebe stared at her, “You’ve thought of this?”

“Duh, but I would never have done this!” Wendy gestured to the broken stage. “Although you did do a pretty good job,” she added as she looked out at the girls and sound equipment, “it's very you.” 

Bebe sniffled, “Thanks.” 

“If it pleases and sparkles, we can continue to play Girls Game to make the town a nicer place if you really feel left out Bebe.” 

The blonde smiled, “Thanks Wendy.” She picked herself up and looked her friend in the eye, “But don’t you miss it Wendy? How it used to be? Before everything changed?” She looked back out at the faculty and wished she could’ve have seen Chef or Crabtree.

Bebe looked off into the crowd as Wendy asked “What's the real reason you did all this?”

Bebe eyed Stan and Kyle before turning back, “What do you mean?” 

Wendy sighed, “The more things change, the more they stay the same.” 

Cartman panted before taking off his mask, “I don't know what just happened, but screw you guys. I’m going home.” He stood and dusted off his costume. 

Butters was back in his costume and Professor Chaos jumped with joy, “We did it!”

Kenny smiled, “You did it.”

Butters gushed, “I did it!” The Freedom Pals cheered as they recooped their surroundings. 

Mysterion added, “So where did you end up finding the rabbit?” 

Butters took off his helmet and blew raspberries into the air, “By the train tracks.” 

Mephesto patted Mysterion, “Did you both help find my creation?” 

Kenny paused but Butters answered for him, “Yes! Together!”

“Then here is your reward gentlemen.” 

Cartman gasped as the older man handed them money, “I helped too!”

Mysterion snapped at him, “You did not!” 

Mephesto patted the bag, “Yes there is a lovely Italian restaurant with a strange kid who commissioned me for her.” The doctor leaned in, “Not the type I wanted to make upset.”

Kenny cocked his head, “You’ve got to be kidding.” 

And with that the doctor was off, “Good day gentlemen.”

They watched the man leave before Kenny turned to Butters with a small smile, “Glad to see Professor Chaos is back.”

Butters seemed to regard him with hesitation but replied, “Yeah, I don't think I'll hang up the cape just yet.” 

Karen ran forward and hugged Mysterion, “Guardian angel I was so worried.” 

Mysterion bent down, “Where did you go? I saw you disappear.” 

“Nowhere. It was like it never happened.”

“You didn't see anything?”

“Nope, maybe I just don't remember it.”

Mysterion smiled, “That's good. I think school is canceled for the rest of the day so maybe you should head home with your brothers.” 

“Maybe…”

“If I see them I'll tell them to meet you at the front of the school okay?” 

She nodded and scampered off. Kenny got to relive each of his numerous deaths in agony, but he was glad she didn't have to see it. 

Bebe walked with Wendy down the stage and saw Kyle hug Ike before Stan hugged Shelly. Token offered up if anyone wanted to come to his house for chips and drinks.

Wendy smiled, “Can we come too?”

Cartman whipped his head around, “What! No!” he jabbed a finger at Bebe, “Did you see what she just did?”

Token replied, “Sure, just don’t you know, make more of those things.”

Cartman gasp, “What! No! No girls in the club house! She nearly killed us!” 

Clyde butted in, “It's his house man.” 

The cheer squad walked over and Heidi asked if she could come too. 

Token nodded, “Sure!”

Nichole squeezed between Tweek and Craig, “We all can?” 

Red joined in with Bebe and Wendy, “Sounds fun.”

Cartman froze, “No! Did you all just see what just happened?”

Bebe spoke up, “I’m sorry everyone. This won't happen again, I hope we can move on-”

Cartman blocked them, “No! You've done a lot of shitty things Bebe and this is really at the top of the list!”

Wendy retorted, “And you haven't fatass? All this started with you! Keeping girls out!”

Cartman’s voice grew shrill, “What! You’re blaming me?! Sersly?!”

Before they departed from school the boys changed back into their regular clothes.

Cartman continued as they headed for the exit, “She can’t seriously be blaming me? Right guys?” 

Kenny met up with his family in front, his parents seemed grateful that they were alive but quickly dropped into discussing how the liquor store could be raided in the aftermath of the quakes.

Kenny turned to Stan and Kyle and remarked that he would be at Token’s after he finished something at home.

Kyle smiled, “Do you want us to come with you?”

The parka boy nodded, “Sureifyouwant.”

Kyle nodded in agreement but Stan seemed a bit cautious as Wendy passed and didn't leave as readily. 

As they reached the train tracks by Kenny’s house he went ahead to take in his Kendall costume that he had stored in the woods. As he approached the box, he realized it had been broken into and shredded.

He gasped but as he inspected it, he figured it had been raccoons or a coyote. Or a mutant rabbit with horrendous teeth.

Kenny dropped the box in stark realization before he heard Stan and Kyle walking up his driveway. 

\---

Meanwhile at Loogie's restaurant, the suited kid was taking in the situation, “Damn I really thought blondie would get away with it.” He lightly ran his fingers down the rabbit’s back as his men handed Mephesto a suitcase of cash. 

A small boy next to him added, “But she almost killed us Boss. Those quakes and all-”

“I had my doubts but I knew it would work out in our favor one way or another,” he moved back and people in hazmat gear took the rabbit away, presumably to a teeth farm.

A grateful Mephesto took the suitcase and began spouting about how his next experiment could have multiple asses instead of teeth. 

Loogie ignored him and continued, “Shame, I was actually having fun watching them all work around it.” He smiled at a costume that was brought in, it was a blonde wig and red dress.

Henrietta was led in, well barged in, with two men behind her. They were still dressing their wounds from their fight with the Freedom Pals and seemed winded from trying to catch her. She shouted for Mephesto to move as she approached the desk.

Loogie cocked his head, “And how did you fare in the fight?”

Henrietta scoffed loudly, “Like I would get involved in that poser bullshit,” she took her costume back, “Where's my money? I did what you said and those cheer bitches got what was coming to them.”

Loogie waved his hand and another boy handed her cash that she quickly snatched up. 

He added, “I’m surprised you had a costume like that readily available.”

“I’m going to dye it black!” she screamed as she ran past Mephesto. 

A henchman cocked his head, “Seems like a lot to go through Boss, couldn't you have just stolen the rabbit?” 

“Have I taught you nothing? This business is about finesse.” 

An older member bent over to interject, “Its cause he has a crush on-”

Loogie fiercely shushed his older brother. 

\---

At the party Stan was watching Wendy and Bebe talk with the other cheer squad members from across the room. The girls seemed nervous to be there, but brought life to the party with funny antidotes and discussions about school. 

Red ended some kind of joke with “Because he has shaky hands!” and the crowd laughed.

Stan turned to see Kyle talking to Heidi and Cartman making his way over to probably interject. Kenny was frantically looking for Butters. 

Stan grabbed his shoulder, “Why what's wrong dude?”

“Ijust...needtoseehimabout-”

He was cut off by the loud sound of Wendy whooping as the girls lifted Clyde and Token in a cheer routine. They all clapped and the boys laughed. Stan gave an uneasy sigh as Wendy and Bebe hugged. Kenny noticed and turned his attention away from looking for Butters.

“Doyouthinkthereis, wellsomethingelsegoingon? Betweenthem?” 

Stan turned back, “What? Y-you think so? I mean she tried to reset everything, that was pretty fucked up. Why are they still friends?”

Kenny shrugged and spotted Butters in the crowd, “Igottagothough,” he stated as he joined Butters in the que to be lifted. 

Clyde and Token hugged and stepped back as Craig and Tweek were next. 

Cartman appeared next to him, "The best thing you can do is move on Stan."

Stan nearly shreaked, "Cartman!"

"She isn't worth it."

Stan glared at him, "Is that what you tell yourself when you think about Heidi?" He gestured to Kyle and her drinking soda.

Cartman scoffed but his eyes lingered a bit, "Do you still like Wendy? Did something happen?"

Stan crossed his arms and looked to the side. Cartman still didn’t know about his infiltration or the kiss.

The portly boy continued, "If the answer isn't entirely yes then it isn't entirely no."

Stan groaned, “I haven’t learned anything. It will probably be like this forever.”

Cartman rolled his eyes, “Well not forever.” 

Kenny and Butters were lifted up and everyone cheered. Stan went to a corner to sit down as Cartman grabbed Kyle away from Heidi and led him to the que. 

Stan debated heading home before Bebe sat down next to him, “Sorry for...not being a good friend.”

“Oh well, we weren't really?” 

“No I really don't like you Stan.” 

He was caught off guard, “Oh”

“Well “didn't” is the better word. All four of you. Always the center of attention.” Bebe handed him a cup of juice, “Token has better snacks than my club.”

Stan paused, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I need to move on, like everyone else. Do new things I guess, so I am sorry,” she sipped her drink

Stan looked back out at the party and his friends commingling, “I kind of agreed with you though, it used to be different. It used to be shittier too, but everything always ends huh?” 

He sat up and decided to join the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we made it! Thanks for sticking around my dudes, like and subscribe leave 5 stars hit that bell icon. 
> 
> I hope this ending comes off well. This wasn't supposed to be too heavy of a ship fic?? So I wanted to end it, well, open ended where people chose their paths.  
> The "subtle" underlying tho amiright. My house is nearly sold so that is very exciting and nerve wracking. I hope whatever is bothering you today dear reader will be a distant memory in the future ^^


End file.
